


Not Much of a Friend with Benefits

by Rebel_Alchemist_Sage



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, F/M, Frustration, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage/pseuds/Rebel_Alchemist_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mason didn't accept Rose's no in Frostbite? He was tired of her changing her mind about him and decided to take control. Rated Mature for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Much of a Friend with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FanFiction.net in 2013 as a oneshot but been thinking about continuing it. Let me know what you think.

I felt his lips against mine. His hands reaching up the back of my shirt for my bra. I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. I realized I was making out with Mason, but I was imagining it was Dimitri. This was wrong. I couldn't do this. I pulled away. "I'm sorry Mason, I can't do this." I started to stand up but was surprised when he pulled me back. 

"Oh no you don't, you said you wanted me. Now you're gonna have me." I was shocked by the look in his eyes. 

"Mason, what the hell?!" I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. It didn't help that I had missed out on 2 years of guardian training. 

"Oh Rose, why do you torture me? Do you have any idea how it feels to see someone like you walking around, but I can't touch you? It's horrible. Maybe you need to be punished." The look that flashed through his eyes scared the hell out of me. I threw a punch but he caught my hand and twisted my arm behind my back. I cried out in pain which made him laugh. "Not to sound sadistic or anything, but your screams make me feel so good." He leaned over, kissed my neck, and whispered into my ear, "But we can't let anyone else hear them." He pulled down his pants and boxers. I gasped as he wadded up his boxers and shoved them into my mouth as a gag. He took a large roll of duct tape and wrapped it around my arms behind my back. "Now we can have some fun." 

I tried to cry out when he pushed me down against the bed hard and placed kisses all along my neck. "Oh shoot..." I was afraid to wonder what he might be thinking. "Your arms are already behind your back but you still have that pesky shirt on. We're going to have to fix that." He took the collar of my shirt in his hand as he kissed me behind my ear and whispered to me, "I don't think you will really be needing this anymore anyway..." He ripped the shirt and pulled it off of me as I gasped in surprise making him laugh. He smiled as he stared at by breasts and reached down, sliding his hands underneath the thin black material of my bra and squeezing my breasts. He then reached behind me and unhooked the clasp, letting my bra fall to the floor. "Oh Rose, Victoria has nothing on your dirty little secret." he smirked as he leaned over and took my nipple in his mouth. He nibbled on it abit and soon started swirling his tongue around it. He continued this for about 5 minutes before he got bored and decided to move on. He reached inside my jeans and slid his finger under my panties before thrusting three fingers into my hole. "You're so tight for me Rose." he chuckled, the whole time I kept struggling to pull away. "Why do you have to make this so difficult Rose? You know you can't fight me. You've been gone for two years without training. I kicked your ass in practice. You might as well just lay back and enjoy it. I kept struggling and he just shrugged before grabbing my head and hitting it against the bedpost, knocking me unconscious. 

* * *

When I woke up, I was completely naked and my arms and legs were tied to the bed. I tried to struggle against the ropes but all it did was make them dig into my skin more giving me painful burns. I had an enormous headache from when he had hit my head against the bedpost. 

"Well look who's finally awake." I froze as I heard his voice from the chair by the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and walk over towards me with a scary look on his face and completely naked. He brushed my hair behind my ear with his hand speaking softly. "You have no idea how hard it was waiting for you to wake up," he climbed up on top of me positioning himself at my entrance. "but I wanted you to enjoy this with me." Without much more warning, he thrust himself in me as hard as I thought he could letting out a grunt and causing me to scream through the boxers gag that was still in my mouth. He smiled at this and started thrusting in and out, in and out, going harder with each thrust. I hated this and it hurt so much to think that my best guy friend, whom I had trusted more than anyone besides Lissa and Dimitri, would do anything like this. Soon he stopped and backhanded me across the face to shut me up. "I don't know what you expected me to do Rose. You've been teasing me since we met and even more since you came back to the academy. I'm only a person. You can't tease me like that, making me want you, and then just take it back." I felt bad thinking he was right. This really was my fault, as crazy as it was. I should have known this was coming. He'd always liked me and I had encouraged him by going to the dance with him and making that 'think about me naked' comment when I first came back. He smiled at my silence and the tears flowing down my cheeks. "You see? You really can't blame me for this. You are just as much to blame as I am." With that, he leaned down and kissed the tears that covered my face. He wiped up with his hand the ones his lips missed and pulled away again. We better hurry up and finish this before someone starts to wonder where you are." He climbed up higher on me and positioned himself at my mouth. Time to have a little more fun baby." He then pulled the boxers out of my mouth and I gasped for the air I couldn't get before. When my mouth was open, he shoved himself inside and I let out a cry as I closed my eyes and tried to ignore it. He rolled himself in my mouth allowing me to feel him inside and started moving in and out, occasionally forcing me to deepthroat him. I gagged on his hard cock and spit up saliva onto it. He smiled at this and did it again and again. 

* * * 

After what felt like hours, he finally stopped. He pulled out of my mouth and collapsed on top of me. "Thank you so much Rose. That was amazing." he said in between breaths. Tears stained my face but I was unable to physically cry anymore. I felt horrible for what had just happened. My best friend in the world besides Lissa had just raped me. I guess you really can't trust anyone. In the end, they all turn out to be jerks. "Remember Rose," he said when he finally caught his breath. "you can't tell anyone what happened here. They won't listen to some girl who ran away with the last Dragomir for two years as opposed to a very dedicated novice who has been training hard his whole life and been loyal to the guardians and the Moroi. They will probably send you away to live with a group of blood whores if you try to accuse a hard working guardian in training of anything like this." 

I choked on a cry that was stuck in my throat. As much as I hated it, I knew he was right. No one would listen to me if I said anything. I didn't want to be a blood whore. I couldn't stand the thought of spending the rest of my life sleeping with and being drinken from by random Moroi. He noticed the look on my face and smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way. So we agree. No one will ever know about this." He got up out of my bed and put his clothes back on. Then he untied me and left me laying in my bed alone crying.


End file.
